Spirit Dimension
The Spirit Dimension is a dimension where rested and/or lost souls have been gathered by the Spirit Guardian fairies. It is also a living santuary for the deceased. This dimension is connected to the seven realms, from Domino to Cosmos. Those who want to visit their deceased loved ones, they must be protected by Cyrene's protection spell. Appearance The Spirit gate looks similar to that of the sealed gate in Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom. The gate is entirely made of stone, surrounded by grass hills and trees and a pathway for when the souls enter. Within the Spirit Dimension is unknown, however peaceful blue skies and mountains are shown briefly. Sky District The Sky District is a special village for deceased royals from other planets. Land District (Terra Village) TBA Sea District The Sea District is a underwater village for lost souls who are mermaids and/or mermen. Zarya sometimes watches over this district for reasons, and adding the fact that this district is possibly connected to Andros's spirit gate. Soul Palace Soul Palace is the home and the castle of the Head Guardian, Cyrene. She rules over the Spirit Dimension, and her main guradians inhabit in the castle. Outside the palace courtyard, is a training ground for the main guardians, whereas the other training grounds are at the Spirit Academy for future guardians. Spirit Academy The Spirit Academy is where fairies who have seen lost spirits and souls attend to become Spirit Guardians of their planet. They are to train and study in the near future to gather, protect and lead spirits into the Spirit Dimension. Hollow Gates This gate is for villians who have been destroyed but their spirits still roam free. According to Cyrene, she tried to gather the Ancestral Witches' souls, however they were too powerful for her to gather once. She then tries again with the help of a warrior named Malandra, who once attended Cloud Tower, then later Alfea. Malandra was not strong enough to gather the Ancestresses to the Hollow Gates, but she managed to sent them to back to Obsidian. Cyrene also states that Malandra will gather their souls once again one day. The Hollow Gates also leads to the Omega Dimension in an underground prison where no soul can escape. Known Guardians Spirit Dimension includes loyal and professional guardians from their known realms. The ruler of the Spirit Dimension is the Head Guardian, Cyrene. Though Cyrene has gained trainees for centuries, she can only choose who is worthy of guarding the Spirit Dimension. *Head Guardian: Cyrene, fairy of spirits *Domino's guardian: Nova, fairy of heat *Solaria's guardian: Siria, fairy of speed *Linphea's guardian: Irenee, fairy of peace *Melody's guardian: Allegra, fairy of wind *Zenith's guardian: Pallasia, fairy of intellegence *Andros's guardian: Zarya, fairy of the pure waters *Cosmos's guardian: Venus, fairy of love Trainees/Patrolers *Tir Nan Og's guardian-in training: Melisande, fairy of nature and animals *Floridia's guardian-in training: Philomela, fairy of music *Starlasia's guardian-in training: Astarte, fairy of hope *Vocalia's guardian-in training: Octavia, fairy of Classical energy *Tempora's guardian-in training: Mercuria, fairy of Astral Energy *Acacia's guardian-in training: Lily, fairy of ??? *Cassiopea's guardian-in training: Elidi, fairy of light *Healios's guardian-in training: Aloe, fairy of healing and feelings Hollow Gates *Guardian: Malandra, fairy of souls Trivia *It is unknown if the guardians knew about Daphne's roaming spirit. Although, Cyrene may have been the only one who knew about this. However, because Daphne was fully restored, she now can't go into the Spirit Dimension. *The Spirit Dimension is inspired by the Soul Society from Bleach. Category:Miraclix Chronicles Category:Realms Category:Locations Category:AnimeQueen97